PS372
/ |title_ja=VS ムウマージI |title_ro=VS Mumargi I |image=PS372.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=33 |number=372 |location=Canalave City Hearthome Gym |prev_round=Drifting Drifblim |next_round=Mirages of Mismagius II }} / or Hearthome Gym and Miscalculations (Japanese: VS ムウマージI VS I or ヨスガジムと計算問題 Gym and Calculations) is the 372nd round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The Advanced level Grunt challenges Mr. Berlitz to phone his bodyguards. With his hand shaking, Mr. Berlitz does so, and his fears build with every second he waits for the call to be picked up. The grunt claims that Paka and Uji were banished from the world, and shows him video proof of their final moments. Mr. Berlitz becomes so horrified that he drops his Pokégear. He thus demands for his daughter's whereabouts. The grunt calms him down by saying that his daughter is safe, and asks for a mere 1.5 billion to release her, which is not a lot for a wealthy family. Mr. Berlitz suddenly wonders why the grunt needs so much money. The grunt responds with his team name: Team Galactic. Meanwhile, the main trio are making their way through the doors inside the Hearthome Gym. gets impatient that their obstacles are merely simple math questions, and makes a joke about it. Finally, gets through to the chamber where Fantina is waiting. Fantina tells her to be patient - she calls forth to start the battle. Platinum calls forth Diamond's . Being grateful to Diamond for lending it to her, Platinum commands a from it. The super-effective attack easily knocks Duskull out. Platinum switches Lax out for her as Fantina sends in her . Immediately, Drifblim begins to use . Empoleon initially appears to hold back, but then unleashes a powerful to knock Drifblim out. Complimenting Platinum on her strategies thus far, Fantina finally calls out her Mismagius. Upon Mismagius' entry, Empoleon begins to feel dizzy. Platinum soon finds herself in a jungle. Pearl notices the illusion as well and tells Platinum to end the battle quickly. Platinum thus orders a from Empoleon, but Mismagius lands its attack before Empoleon and knocks Empoleon out. Platinum immediately complains because she thought her Empoleon was faster. Fantina spins around, saying that logic is out of the window in her current situation. Platinum thus sends in her to continue with the battle, however, it is caught out by one of Mismagius' illusions and is knocked out by a . Now down to one Pokémon just like her opponent, Platinum brings out Lax once again. Major events * Mr. Berlitz finds out that Paka and Uji have disappeared. * The Advanced level Grunt reveals that he is from Team Galactic. * begins her battle against Fantina. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Fantina * Paka and Uji (picture) * Advanced level Grunt * Mr. Berlitz * Gym Statue Pokémon * ( ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Fantina's) * (Fantina's) * (Paka's; picture) * (Uji's; picture) * (Advanced level Grunt's) * (Advanced level Grunt's) * (Advanced level Grunt's) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |ko= |vi = VS Mumargi I - Nhà thi đấu Yosuga và những câu đố tính toán }} de:Kapitel 372 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS372 it:PS372 zh:PS372